1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shock absorption device for a motor bearing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional motor bearing system is illustrated, and comprises an end cover 26, a rotating shaft 29, a bearing 27, a cap 28, a retaining ring 21, and a washer. The washer comprises a positioning retaining ring 22, an adjusting retaining ring 23, a rubber washer 24, and a wear-resistant pad 25. An oil-storage groove 30 is disposed on the end cover 26, the washer is laminar, radial dimension thereof is approximately the same, and a gap exists between the cap 28 and the washer. However, the structure has the following disadvantages: 1) during starting of the motor, due to problems with assembly accuracy thereof, a motor shaft is to axially move during starting, namely a rotor moves back and forth, and the retaining ring 21 and the washer disposed on the motor shaft axially move along therewith, and thus the washer is contacted with end surface of the end cover 26 or the bearing 27, which generates impact noise, or even damages components; 2) during operation of the motor, the washer is forced to abut against the end surface of the end cover 26 or the bearing 27, since the end surface thereof is comparatively rough, noise is generated during rotation of the motor, which leads to severe abrasion thereof, and failure of the washer; 3) the rubber washer used by the washer is affected by temperature of the motor, and easily becomes aged and fails; and 4) the number of components of the washer is too large, which leads to complex structure, troublesome installation, and high cost.